


Quite a performance.

by Stxphbxby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beebo forgive me for my sins, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxphbxby/pseuds/Stxphbxby
Summary: Ava Sharpe is instructed to check in on Sara Lance to make sure she’s got everything handled and doesn’t need assistance.Sara Lance does indeed have everything handled and but would love ava’s assistance.





	Quite a performance.

  
Ava was sat at her office at the time bureau, trying to remain calm as Gary skittishly tried to explain why Ava is the agent needed to check up on the legends, Ava knew the legends better than anybody else so she was best suited to the task but that doesn’t stop Ava from complaining about having to ‘babysit the immature group of children’ as she described them.

‘Why do I need to check up on them, what have they messed up this time’ Ava practically said with annoyance in her voice.

‘It’s not something they have done boss, not this time, but we’ve tried to reach them but they’re not returning our calls..they might be in trouble’ Gary replied.

‘I’m sure they’re probably just preoccupied on the ship, we’ve not been notified of any anachronisms so we know they’re not dealing with any’ Ava said, feeling more relaxed knowing the legends aren’t messing with time, again.

‘Alright then, you’re the boss’ Gary said, turning on his heels and walking out of the office.

  
Ava thought about trying to contact them herself, but if they we not picking up to anybody..why would it be different for her. As she said, they’re probably just busy. They could even be sleeping, its not like the wave rider had the set time for sleeping, seeing as time stops for them.

Ava managed to get 5 whole minutes without her mind flickering back to the legends, she was worried..defiantly not, in the slightest..she hated the ‘legends’, but she convinced herself it was better safe than sorry to drop in and make sure they hadn’t caused any trouble.

As Ava opened a portal and stepped through she found herself standing in the kitchen of the wave rider.

‘Agent Sharpe, this is unexpected’ Gideon echo’d.

‘Gideon, where is captain Lance?’ Ava replied.

‘Captain Lance is in her room, agent sharpe’

‘Thank you, gideon’

Ava was angry at herself for remembering the way to Sara’s quarters, but she had been given a tour by one of the legends when she first boarded a few months ago.

As Ava reached Sara’s door she could hear movement inside so began to knock quietly, when there was no answer she repeated the action but louder this time..

‘GO AWAY!’ Sara shouted.

‘Captain lance, it’s Agent Sharpe..I’ve been requested to check up on you, is it a bad time?’ Ava shouted through the door.

‘oh..av-..agent Sharpe, yeah..bad time’ Sara replied a little less aggressive this time.

Bad time? You were on a time ship, everything seemed to be in place and nobody else was around..clearly Sara just didn’t want to see Ava, and Ava didn’t particularly want to see Sara either but this was a job and there was no way she was going back to the bureau without making sure the team wasn’t plotting to break time.

‘Captain, can you come to the door’ Ava once again spoke through the door.

‘No!’ Sara shouted.

Why on Earth was she acting like this? Ava hadn’t done anything more than usual to annoy the captain..she had no reason to be refusing.  
Ava didn’t have the patience to play Sara’s games right now, she needed to get back to work.

Without another word Ava opened a portal straight into Sara’s room, she walked through the portal as professional as she could..all she needed to know was if the team had things handled or not.

Ava regretted her invasion as soon as the portal behind her close. It wasn’t Sara she noticed first, it was a beautiful brunette young women looking up at her from the bed but soon realised she wasn’t alone when Sara’s head popped out from under the covers.

‘I did say bad time...’ Sara said with a smirk.

Ava froze, more embarrassed than she ever thought she could be. she had just walked in on Sara Lance eating a woman out.  
She thought about bolting but scrapped that idea when she realised how unprofessional that would make her look, she had to explain herself but she didn’t trust her voice right now, not that her face wasn’t telling Sara all she needed to know.

‘Well well well, agent Sharpe..I didn’t think voyeurism would be your thing, but by all mea-‘ Sara was about to finish her off when she was cut off..

‘No!!!, Captain Lance. I am here to make sure you’ve not broken time, not to watch you..do, that!’ Ava said quickly, not wanted to hear the end of Sara’s sentence.

‘Checking up on me? I didn’t realised we were at that point in our relationship yet..’ Sara replied, looking straight at Ava, completely ignoring the extremely turned on lady underneath her.

Seeing Sara focusing all her attention on Ava while there was a naked lady lying in her bed, exposed and ready, the way Sara still had wetness around her mouth and didn’t look like she had any plans of wiping it off, her hair was a mess but made her look like a sexy lioness eating her prey and the way Sara didn’t look at all embarrassed looking directly into Ava’s eyes..did something to Ava.  
Something Ava would never admit.

She knew Sara wasn’t shy about her sex life, she had made it quite clear she loved to explore all different people, in all different time periods..but she hadn’t expected to walk in on her ‘exploring’ somebody.

She also knew that she needed to get out of Sara’s room before she did something stupid.

Without another word she tapped her wrist and swung around, heading straight back where she came from.

She swore she heard a ‘where were we’  
from Sara before the portal closed but that may have just been her imagination.

 

‘Boss, you went to check on them in the end..everything okay?’ Gary asked as he spotted Ava walking around the corner towards her office.

‘Yep! Miss Lance defiantly has everything under control’ Ava said stretching out the ‘everything’.

‘Ava are you okay, You look a little flushed? Gary asked concerned.

Oh god! This couldn’t get any worse, she was still red and breathing heavy..she was trying to think of an excuse to fire at Gary to keep him off her back but her mind kept flickering back to the thought of Sara going down on a woman right in front of her, head buried between the legs of a beautiful brunette, lapping up her wetness, the thought of Ava watching the captain turn this woman into a whimpering bundle of moans..

‘Agent Sharpe??? I asked if you were okay?’ Gary repeated, sounded even more worried than previously.

‘Yes Gary, all good..get back to work’ Ava said as she walked into her office and shut the door behind her.  
——————————————————————

It had been 5 hours since she had returned from the waverider, she’d be lying if she said she had forgotten about her encounter with the captain, or even tried to forget it.  
No matter what she was doing at the bureau, her mind always escaped back to the same memory.

Ava knew deep down that she shouldn’t have lingered in Sara’s quarters for so long, and she was 100% sure Sara was pleased with herself for that exact reason..but even if Sara wasn’t mad at all, Ava still felt the need to apologise.

For sure sara would be finished by now.

Ava opened the portal into Sara’s quarters and stepped through, she could’ve tried to knock on the door again but she figured that what’s the point in wasting time when you’ve already seen what the door was preventing you seeing.

She was oddly surprised when she didn’t see anybody in her room, and the bed neatly made like it hadn’t been used for some pretty frisky activity earlier on. But it was 5 hours later, why did Ava assume she’d still be in her room.

Ava decided against using her portal to go from room to room on the ship, she just walked out of Sara’s room on foot.

‘Gideon, where is sara’ Ava said loudly but softly.

‘Captain Lance is in the kitchen’ Gideon replied.

Hearing Gideon referring to her as ‘Captain Lance’ made Ava wonder when she began called the captain by her real name? She had never said that out loud before...  
Ava started making her way to the kitchen, while peering into empty rooms looking for any of the other legends, but they were nowhere to be seen.

As she made her way to the kitchen the distant sounds of signs and moans invaded her ears..’again’ she thought to herself!  
How many needs does this girl have?!

As soon as she heard it, she should’ve turned around but she couldn’t help herself..she walked towards the voice.  
She was greeted by a sight she never thought she would see, Sara had the same woman from earlier pinned against the kitchen counter and was once again between her legs.

Ava thought the sight in front of her was one of the best views she had ever had, was like sitting front row at a concert or at the cinema.  
She was watching the brunette dig her heals into the back of Sara’s head, with her eyes closed and her mouth forming the shape of an o, in a silent scream reacting to the pleasure sara was creating.

Once she had come down from her orgasm she opened her eyes and was greeted by Ava looking straight into them, she didn’t look embarrassed at all but she did lightly tap Sara on the shoulder to notify her of Ava’s presence in the room.  
Sara’s eyes shot around and was now watching Ava, watching Sara.

Ava thought for a second that Sara was going to stand up and stop what she was doing, that was what any other person would do in her position but instead she saw her lips form a grin as she turned her head back around to continue with her activity.

Ava watched as Sara’s lips attached themself to the other woman’s clit and sucked, causing the brunette to buck her hips and gasp loudly. She carried on watching when she saw Sara’s hand let go of one of her thighs and make its way towards the womens centre, from this angle she couldn’t see exactly what her hand was doing but she had a pretty clear idea..that was confirmed by the moans that escaped the brunettes mouth.

The moans only got louder and more frequent as Sara upped the pace of her fingers and bobbed her head up slightly, clearly stimulating the clit.  
Ava felt a rush of heat and wetness in her core and was pretty sure if she felt down there, her panties would be drenched.

Ava continued to watch as Sara worked the woman towards another orgasm and didn’t stop watching when the brunette came, Sara lapping up everything she could like she was dying of dehydration.  
Once Sara had worked the woman down and calmed both there breathing she stood up and help the woman pull her underwear and pants back up.  
With a quick nod of Sara’s head the other woman walked away so the only people left in the room were a very smug Sara and a very turned on Ava.

‘I came to say sorry for intruding earlier but-‘ before Ava could finish her sentence she was silenced by soft and wet lips attaching them-self to hers.  
Ava moaned into Sara’s mouth when the taste of the juices from Sara’s previous meal filled her mouth.

The idea of somebody else’s fluids on her tongue felt slightly invasive but right now she couldn’t care less, she kissed Sara hard and swiped her tongue over Sara’s lip asking for entry, that was granted almost instantly as they began a battle in each others mouths.

Ava was just about to pull Sara closer when Sara unattached herself,

‘I was hoping you’d come back’ Sara said once she had caught her breath.

‘I wasn’t expecting to walk in on another performance, you put on quite a show’ Ava said with voice like gravel.

It was true, Sara proved to have expert skills with her tongue and fingers, not that Ava doubted it but she sure as hell didn’t expect it to have this much of an effect on her.

‘Just to clarify, I don’t usually do that’ Sara said in the softest tone Ava had ever heard her use.

‘What? Drink women dry on a kitchen counter?’ Ava said playfully.

‘Actually, that’s a regular assurance, I meant, I don’t usually have an audience’ Sara replied with a slight grin but sounded slightly shy.

‘That’s probably a good thing, I’m not sure anybody would be able to control themselves after watching that!’ Ava said, with a flirtatious tone.

‘are you saying you lost control?’ Sara moved closer, ‘are you turned on?’ She asked In a husky voice.

Ava had never heard anything so sexy, the stern but flirty voice Sara had just spoken with could’ve made her come on the spot, if she wasn’t trying desperately hard to keep composure.

Before Ava could reply to Sara’s question, Sara closed the gap and moved her lips to Ava’s ear.

‘Miss Sharpe, are you wet for me?’ Sara asked while trailing her hand down from Ava’s neck, all the way down to the button of her suit..  
Ava groaned as Sara teased her in the middle of a kitchen, goosebumps formed on her skin and she gasped as Sara unbuttoned her pants and slit her hand under panties.

A low moan escaped her voice as Sara ran two fingers over Ava’s slick and circled her clit.

‘Hmmm, yes you are’ Sara whispers into her ear seductively.

Ava’s hips buckled forward searching for more pleasure, she couldn’t help it. Sara was teasing her and she needed to be taken, right now!

‘Sa..Sara, fuck m..me’ she whimpered.

‘It’s Captain to you!’ Sara spat back and made her point by pinching Ava’s clit between her fingers

‘Ugh, on my god..pl..please, Captain..fuc..fuck me’ ava begged, she didn’t know how much more of the teasing she could take, it was driving her mad.

Without warning Ava screamed in pleasure as Sara’s fingers thrusted deep inside of her, pumping in and out at a fast pace.  
It was almost too much for Ava, almost.

‘You feel so tight on my fingers Ava’ Sara said as she kissed her way down Ava’s neck.

Ava would’ve told Sara how amazing her fingers felt inside of her but she couldn’t speak without moaning loudly.

Ava bucked her hips as Sara nipped at the pulse point on her neck, causing Sara’s fingers to dive deeper inside of her.

‘Ughhh, ma..more..’ was all Ava managed to get out before it turned into a gasp and another buck when Sara’s fingers curled inside of her, hitting the bundle of pleasure.

Ava wasn’t sure how much longer her legs would hold her but luckily Sara must’ve noticed her shaking legs too because Sara wrapped Ava’s legs around her, fingers still inside, and led them to her room.

As soon as they were inside she slammed the door and threw Ava on the bed, Ava whimpered at the loss of contact but it wasn’t even 10 seconds later than Sara was practically naked on top of her.

Sara made quick work of Ava’s suit, throwing it all on a big pile on the floor.  
Sara leaned Ava up as she unhooked her bra and was surprised to feel Ava doing the same to her.

With all items of clothing removed, Sara straddled Ava’s hips and look down to take in how beautiful she looked.

‘I like these’ Sara innocently said, like she had found a new toy, she latched onto one of Ava’s nipples with her mouth and pinched the other with her fingers.  
Ava gasped at the contact but it quickly turned into a moan when Sara swiped her tongue over her nipple.

‘Oh god, Sara I don’t think I can take any more teasing, I need you to fuck me, hard’ Ava said with a shaky breath.

‘As you asked so nicely’ Sara replied as she released Ava’s nipple.

  
Sara left open mouth kisses all the way down Ava’s body, until she reached where ava needed her most then without warning sucked hard on Ava’s clit, causing the woman to grab onto Sara’s hair a pull.

Now it was Sara’s time to moan out loud, it looks like Ava just found her weak spot.

Ava made a mental note to use that again later but right now all she could pay attention too was the feel of Sara lances mouth sucking her clit while her tongue made little circles around it.  
She could feel herself getting closer and closer but it wasn’t enough..

‘Sara..ugh..don’t stop’ she moaned while bucking her hips.

‘Sara I..I need..more’ she whimpered and bucked again.

Just when she was about to beg again she was cut off by her own scream of pleasure when Sara shoved two fingers deep inside of her and began pumping in and out faster than the last time.

Sara curled her fingers and felt another tug on her hair as Ava tried so hard to not fall apart.

The deep pumping didn’t slow down and Ava felt her orgasm building up, she wanted it to last but she also wanted to come with Sara’s mouth on her clit and fingers plunged inside.

‘Im..I’m gonna..come, please do..don’t..stop’ Ava begged again but this time was rewarded with a third finger pushed inside of her.

Sara pumped 3 fingers in and out of Ava with force and watched as Ava’s eyes slammed shut and she started pulsing around her digits.

  
‘It’s okay babygirl, come for mummy’ Sara said while returning to her clit.

Ava didn’t know what did it, being called babygirl or being told to come for mummy but whatever it was pushed her over the edge.

‘Ahhhhh sara!!!!’ She screamed as she came all over Sara’s fingers and Sara lapped up everything she could with her skill full tongue.

  
Sara worked over down from her high and slowly removed her fingers. With one last suck on her clit, that was rewarded by another moan from Ava, she moved up her body to be face to face with her.

‘Kiss me Sara, I want to ta-‘

Sara didn’t need to hear anymore, she knew what Ava was going to say.  
Sara attached her lips to Ava’s and felt Ava open her mouth straight away for Sara’s tongue to explore.

One again Ava moaned when she tasted herself in Sara’s mouth, she would never admit it but she had been hoping for this moment since she first Sara.

Something about her sassy charm and badass moves drew Ava to her.

‘Sara, can I ask you something’ Ava said quietly.

‘Mmm hmm’ Sara replied

‘Did that mean anything to you or were you just extra horny today?’ Ava asked, probably sounding more vulnerable than intended.

Sara’s eyes widened, how could this woman seriously think this was just sex?

‘Ava, since I met you..I couldn’t stop thinking about you, when you stopped by this morning I was praying to god you’d walk in and see me, I wanted you to feel what you make me feel when you walk in the room’

‘Turned on?’ Ava asked confused..

‘Yes, I cant help myself around you, so turned on, and you make me feel vulnerable’

Ava didn’t know how to respond with words, so she softly connected her lips with Sara’s..Sara seemed to understand because she didn’t turn the kiss into hunger when she kissed back, she made it softer, like trying to prove that this was something real, and she wasn’t playing around.

Ava pulled back to catch her breath and Sara rested her head on Ava’s shoulder, she wrapped her arm around Sara and Sara swung her leg over Ava.

Ava waited, listening to Sara’s breathing and waiting for it calm before she knew she was asleep.

Ava lent forward and kissed Sara’s forehead,  
‘I love you Sara’ she whispered.

As Ava rested her head back down to the pillow and prepared to go to sleep, Sara tightened her grip on Ava’s body and snuggled closer.

‘I love you Ava’ Sara replied.

They both fell asleep, content, in eachothers arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, it’s proabbly a load of shit but what can I say


End file.
